Max's New Power
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Sequel To Fang's New Power. Fang's a Rockstar, who's going to be on guitar hero, and Max is seeing smilies above everyone's head. Oh yeah. She has to act like Fang's wife for the sake of his identity. Post MR5 Mine R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Low Voice, Tons of Reverb: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, MAX'S NEW POWER

**(A/N: Low Voice, Tons of Reverb: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, MAX'S NEW POWER! (Applause) So Yeah, it's out. And Iggy's new Power is after that. Buuuut I just realized there's some language in sweet emotion so I'm going make a little humor of that. So, without further adieu, MAX'S NEW POWER! With a three chapter release!)**

Max POV (Whole story)

Okay, I confess. I LOVE NEW YORK CITY!

Yup. Those cookies really hit the spot.

But that wasn't the main attraction. Well, actually, it was for me. But – Get this – Fang was on his way to Central Park. Know why?

He's going to play a concert there. Yup, you heard me. A rock concert. With his own songs.

For once he seemed excited. He said "I'm gonna rock central park!" It was the closest he's come to being happy. Although Emotion was out of the question.

But we weren't going to risk anything, so we drove. And guess who was driving? Iggy! I have absolutely no clue how that boy can drive a freaking car.

But he can.

Soo, he suggested we tell him if there are any cookie shops in advance so I don't turn into an eraser and start demanding cookies.

And so I did. And they were goooood. Vedy vedy good! (Ter Borcht impression)

And so you're probably wondering why Fang can play a rock concert. You're not alone. Here's my theory: He used his laptop and my never-ending credit card to buy himself a guitar, then teach himself music theory. Then, he magically discovered he could sing extremely well, and now he's a solo artist, near the top of the charts, for his song 'That's Love.'

It was actually pretty cool. It warms my heart when he sings it at concerts because he told me he wrote for me.

And we finally arrived at central park. And boy, what a stage! If was so huge! Like if you put it in space, you could see it from earth. Maybe. Probably. I'm gonna go with maybe.

Aaanyway, he unpacked his guitar from the truck of the car. I looked at him. For some reason, I saw a smiley face above his head. Yup, I'm officially insane. But it was impassive. Just like Fang. Hey, Fang's got a twin. And it's a figment of my imagination! Bonus!

It was getting dark; a sign that it was time for the concert. That and the thousands of people showing up.

I kissed Fang goodbye and told him we'd be in the audience.

He nodded and walked off, his smiley looking back at me nervously. Maybe it's not Fang's twin.

We went to go stand in the audience.

A person was on the stage, setting up an amp. I checked my watch.

_7:59 PM_

It was time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready to rock?" The man said through the microphone.

The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

"You heard 'em, Sabertooth! Get on out here!" The Man yelled backstage, entirely audible to the crowd.

The crowd cheered some more. 'Sabertooth' was Fang's nickname now. I know. I don't like it either. But Fangs must be Fangs.

He walked on stage modestly.

"How are y'all doin'?" He asked in his 'rock star voice.'

The crowd cheered a whole bunch more.

He played a chord. For some reason, the crowd cheered. Again. Then as the song moved on a bit the song was recognizable.

It was That's Love.

He played the first chorus, and it warmed my heart.

I looked at the rest of the flock. Oh no. They had smileys too! And Gazzy's looked…Sick….

He ran out of the crowd. I followed him.

He threw up all over a tree. I shivered. That was disgusting.

"Man, I feel better!" He said, his smiley looking happy as ever.

"Gazzy, I told you not to eat the oyster cookie!" I said, scolding him.

"But it was so good!" He argued.

"Until it came back up." I said, walking back into the crowd. Gazzy followed.

The song was no longer muffled, as the last chorus began.

_That's love, it's true._

He winked at me.

_That's love, that's happening to you,_

_And you're probably thinking _

_That it's not for you,_

_Well let me tell you,_

_It's for me too._

He ended the song, letting loose earsplitting applause.

Nudge's smiley plugged her ears.

I laughed, and listened to the concert.

When it was over, we went back to the city, to celebrate!

We went into a McDonalds. Fang's choice. Don't ask.

Iggy got up on the table, lay down, and stared playing air guitar, making cheap guitar sounds, imitating the guitar solo from Fang's song 'Hurry.'

It was a great time.

And of course, Angel had to ask me to go to the toy store.

And her smiley had a halo and wings. And big, blue, Bambi eyes.

And how do you say no to an Angel with big, blue, Bambi eyes?


	2. Realizations

What was up with me

What was up with me?

Was I insane?

_No, _I thought. _Seeing smiley faces above everyone's head happens to everyone. _

But there was something weird about it. When we had been in New York, not all the smiley faces were smiling.

I guess it was some stupid random thing.

Probably the school.

But still, I tried to think back to a time where they made sense.

We had walked by a construction site, and one of the workers was digging a hole. Each time he shoveled, his smiley face went from frustrated to tired, and back again. That kind of made sense.

Then there was this boy staring at me on the street. His smiley was a puppy dog. That made no sense.

But when Angel asked me to take her to the toy store, her smiley had a halo for a second. That made sense.

And of course, Fang's was impassive.

And Nudge's had her mouth open.

And Gazzy's looked sick, just before he threw up.

There was only one explanation:

I could read emotions.

Yup. Pretty scary, huh?

But also probably quite fun.

I wondered what kind of havoc I could reek with that.

**(A/N: I know, it's a midget chappie, but all I did was copy and paste the preview and then add three lines to make it seem 'different.' And the next chappie will be really funny. Well, cool but funny.) **


	3. Guitar Hero: Big Blue Funnylooking Suit

(Yup

**(Yup. Guitar hero. Read on, friends.)**

So here's the deal.

Fang and Iggy were having a guitar battle.

Usually Fang would say it's unfair to have a guitar battle in which only one person has an actual guitar. But since it was Iggy, Fang let it slide.

And so they began.

Fang played a riff from 'Hurry', followed by the next part by Iggy.

Then Fang played the solo. Then Iggy played the intro from Cliffs of Dover.

Fang responded by playing the chorus.

Two men entered the McDonald's and approached us.

"Um…Sorry to interrupt your guitar battle, but I have something to ask you." One said.

"Kelly Summer," One said, shaking Fang's hand.

"Bobby Kotick." The other said, shaking his hand as well.

"I'm CEO of RedOctane." Kelly said,

"Activision." Said Bobby.

"We're the programmers and producers of the hit video game, Guitar Hero." Kelly said.

"Do you have copyright on your song 'Hurry'?" Bobby asked.

"Um…Yeah, I think so." He said.

"Do we have permission to put that song in Guitar Hero: Solo Legends?" Kelly Asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." He said. His smiley was grinning the whole way around its head.

"Can we put you in the game?" Bobby asked. Hey, they had smileys too!

"What'd ya mean?" Said Fang, eating a tater tot.

"I mean will you drive down to the studio with us and get in a mocap suit?" Kelly clarified.

"A what?" Fang asked, confused.

"Motion capture suit. You basically pretend to play guitar while in a hot, blue suit. Everything you do while we're recording will be put on a 3D model and your image will be mapped to it. Then while you're playing, you can play as Sabertooth. In the game."

"Sweet." Fang said, getting up. "Let's go."

Abnormally quick, we were in the car.

Iggy drove our car to the studio with us, and we sat in Korick's Limo.

"So are you the wife?" He asked, looking at me. One other thing. 'Sabertooth' was supposedly 38. Oh, God. I hated yet loved saying this, but,

"Yeah." I said.

"And three kids?" He said, looking to the back seat where the kids were playing with the gadgets.

"Yup. And Iggy. He's Sabertooth's Brother." I said, devising a story.

"Well, I don't know any girls that play Guitar Hero, but if your husband's in it, I assume you might." Korick said.

"Yeah, I'll buy it. It's really nice of you to put him in the game." I said.

We were basically silent the rest of the way except for the occasional "Gazzy don't touch that!"

And finally we arrived, at the giant studio.

We walked inside, where Sunny guided us to the mocap room.

"We got him!" Sunny shouted occasionally. The people in the room would cheer.

"Alright, just put this suit on," Sunny explained. He handed Fang a bright, blue suit.

He put it on over his clothes.

Nudge burst out laughing. So did the rest of the flock.

"Dad, you look so funny!" She said. Angel winked at me.

And then, with perfect timing, Iggy walked in. He started laughing.

"Dude! What up with the blue?" He asked in between outbursts of laughing uncontrollably.

"Alright then," Korick began. "Here's your guitar." He handed Fang a plastic guitar.

"We're rolling." He said.

Fang started playing. As he played more, he got into it. God was he hot!

They stopped the recording.

He quickly got out of the suit.

"Okay, new we'll need a panorama of you." Korick said, leading Fang over to a cylindrical thingy.

He rotated inside the thingy, and then stepped out.

"Okay…Processed!" He said, and then looked at Fang.

"Wanna see yourself in the virtual world?" He asked Fang, leading him over to a computer.

We followed him.

And there he was, playing the guitar.

"Wanna play at the halftime show for the superbowl?" He asked, grinning.

"Sure." Fang said, intrigued by himself.

And with the push of a button, he was on a stage, playing guitar at the halftime show.

"Well here, let me try playing 'The Sky is Over' By Serj Tankian. With you instead of the preset…" Korick suggested.

And then, Fang was playing 'The Sky is Over' on stage, on Guitar Hero. On expert, if I might add.

"Next, you'll have to make a master recording for us." He said.

**(Oooh! Evil music cliffie! Well, I decided since I couldn't really do Sweet Emotion, I'd just do 'Hurry' instead. So yay me! And Sabertooth. Yay him too. Trust me. Next chapter will involve more Maxness. I just had this idea so I had to write it down. And so I just used this fanfic. Stay tuned! (Via email, please!) lol R&R!)**


End file.
